


B I N A R Y

by orphan_account



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	B I N A R Y

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000110 01101001 01110100 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01000111 01110010 01100001 01101101 11100010 10000100 10100010 00100000 01010000 01100001 01100011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01010100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01101100 01110100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100101 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101001 01100011 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01100001 01100011 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01110110 01100101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110101 01101100 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01110101 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 00110011 00110000 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101100 01101111 01110111 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01110101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100001 01101100 00101110 00100000 01011011 01100010 01100101 01100101 01110000 01011101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110000 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01011011 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 01011101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110000 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110010 01101011 00101100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101110


End file.
